Steven Stone
Steven is a major character in the Emerald series and a close friend, and eventually the partner, of Wallace. He is also the hier of Devon and the son of Joseph Stone. Backstory Steven was assigned female at birth - his birthname is not known. At an early age his mother had passed away and he was left only with his father, Joseph Stone, who was almost an absent father due to him being too busy with the Devon corporation to raise a child as a single father. One day Steven decided to come out as a trans male and begin to change his appearance, which only caused him to become more distant with his father, as his father did not want to have the "trouble" of raising a family that was too "complicated" for him. This caused Steven to essentially reject his family as well as his home and begin adventuring out alone, finding a new home in a secret base at Meteor Falls. Steven had displayed interests in rocks and stones at an early age, and this was the one place where Steven was able to bond with his father. Emerald Origins Steven goes to Sootopolis to collect a gym badge, but ends up getting lost. He meets Wallace, who guides him to the gym. The two engage in a friendly battle, but after being impressed by Wallace's skills, Steven decides he is not ready to face the gym yet. He meets Wallace against while flying on Skarmory, who has washed up on the shore. He rescues Wallace and takes him to safety in Lilycove where they are able to eat and rest. Steven sympathises with Wallace's family problems and promises to stick with him while they explore. The two form a double battle pair which proves most impressive towards other trainers in Hoenn. However Steven also meets enemies including Damon and Kate - with Damon being strangely similar looking to him, although no doubt not as good looking as him nor as polite. Steven is subjected to many insults from Damon, who points out the pair's "girly" appearances and Steven's high-pitched voice. Fortunately Steven is able to help Wallace outdo them and prove that he and Wallace are the superior trainers. Steven later shows Wallace his secret base, which he considers his "real home" as it is filled with beautiful stones and with nobody to judge him or tell him what to do. Eventually Steven accidentally bumps into his father back in Rustboro, much to his annoyance. Joseph however shows kindness to Wallace, so Steven goes along with it, but eventually he cannot help but lash out against his father and he leaves his office in rage. Wallace later comes up to him and Steven explains that his father still hasn't accepted his trans identity. The pair leave Rustboro, promising to both defy the family pressure put onto them. However as a weather storm hits Hoenn, the pair are forced to take refuge back at Devon. It is here that Joseph decides to apologize to Steven and tell him that he finally accepts his son's identity. When Wallace tries to run back to Sootopolis, it can be assumed Steven urged everyone in Devon to help Wallace and provide their strongest Pokemon in case Wallace would come across any challenges. Steven convinced everyone to donate their strongest Pokemon and then he also surfed back to Sootopolis - just in time and proving his fears were correct as Wallace was soon to face his own father against all of Hoenn's legendaries. After Wallace emerges victorious, Steven feels his duty is done and he needs to catch up with his father now that they have a family relationship. They have one last friendly battle, before Steven gifts Wallace with a glowing stone and promises that one day he will return to Sootopolis. Pokemon Team Emerald Origins Given to Wallace: Emerald Skies Personality Steven is well-spoken and polite, appearing calm at the first glance. However as people get to know him, Steven has a tendency to ramble on about his interests, namely stones and his own Pokemon. He is quite well-informed on his facts and able to present them in an interesting and logical manner. He also has very intense feelings, immediately developing a strong bond with Wallace and feeling the need to protect him at all costs. He gets incredibly angry on Wallace's behalf when he is insulted. He also seems to have a fiery temper against his father before they make up, which Joseph seems to think is rebellion though it later becomes clear that it is a result of Steven's frustration from having no kind of family relationship with Joseph as well as being rejected for his identity. Trivia Steven's Metagross is shiny in this game because why not. Steven is implied to potentially be autistic due to his character traits and habits. Category:Characters